Emails de Bridget Bayley (Traducción)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Colección de Emails traducidos de la página oficial de la BBC ;)


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos, el personaje de Bridget Bailey pertenece a la BBC. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers del capítulo 3x03. Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_.

**Nota del Autor:** Cuando vi el capítulo **3x03 "Uno de los Nuestros, uno de los Suyos"**, me llevé una mala noticia: **Bridget Bailey** muere a manos de **Sylar**. Este personaje no tuvo nada de trascendencia dentro de la serie, de hecho apenas dice dos palabras (y un escalofriante grito). Pero en la BBC (la cadena que emite Héroes en Reino Unido) sí tuvo más importancia. Fue uno de los complementos de la Web para mantener el interés por la serie (a través de unos ficticios emails enviados entre Mohinder y ella) y me decepcionó mucho ver cómo los guionistas de la NBC han "finiquitado" a la joven abogada y de paso perdido la audiencia en el Reino Unido. Estuve siguiendo "sus" emails. Así que como recuerdo a su (corta) memoria y como curiosidad acerca de su poder (Psicometría) que también robó Sylar, os dejo los emails que he podido encontrar traducidos y algunas traducciones de mi propia cosecha. Los mensajes de respuesta nunca aparecieron en la web de la BBC.

* * *

**E-mails de Bridget Bayley**

**Necesito algún consejo**

Escrito el 11 de Julio de 2007

Estimado Profesor Suresh:

Espero no ser maleducada o presuntuosa al contactar con usted de esta manera; pero siento que estoy obligada a hacerlo. Recientemente una amiga mía me confesó sobre algunas extrañas experiencias que le habían ocurrido. Por supuesto hice todo lo posible dentro de mis (limitados) medios para ayudarla. Empecé a buscar por Internet y varias ediciones de libros en línea y su nombre apareció una y otra vez, así que decidí conseguir una copia de su libro _Activating Evolution_.

Yo no soy una científica ni una doctora (en realidad, soy una abogada) así que me siento algo incómoda al darle a esa amiga consejos sobre algo que se haya fuera de mi terreno, pero siento que debo de hacer algo porque ella empieza a cuestionarse si se está volviendo loca. Me preguntaba si usted podría darme algo más de información sobre su libro, por ejemplo, ¿es solo teoría o usted realmente cree que esos humanos "evolucionados" existen? También me gustaría saber si hay algo que podría hacer para ayudar a mi amiga. Espero no estar preguntando demasiado.

Saludos cordiales,

Bridget Bailey

**Re: Mis credenciales para su "Amiga"**

Escrito el 18 de Julio de 2007

Estimado Chandra:

Muchas gracias por su respuesta. No me había dado cuenta que era tan célebre en su campo, pero los credenciales que me envió son impresionantes y muy tranquilizadores, así como su fuerte creencia en la existencia de esas llamadas "habilidades especiales" que se describen en su libro.

Es usted también muy perceptivo; "mi amiga" soy yo de hecho, quizás debí de tener en cuenta que alguien tan inteligente como usted vería claramente a través de mi artimaña. Estoy sufriendo de esas extrañas experiencias que mencioné en mi último E-mail. Las experiencias se asemejan a lo que describe en el capítulo de su libro sobre la psicometría. Algunas veces cuando toco un objeto, obtengo una imagen mental de la historia de dicho objeto, por ejemplo, si yo tocara una silla de madera veo la imagen del carpintero trabajando en la misma, ocupado en su carpintería. Debido a la naturaleza de mi carrera estoy segura de que entenderá que entro en contacto con objetos que poseen una larga y problemática historia. Lo que me podría provocar serios problemas si mis visiones aumentan.

Me preguntaba si tendría algún consejo para mí; ¿existe una cura? ¿Algo que me pueda ayudar a reducir la frecuencia de mis visiones? ¿Puede usted ayudarme?

Saludos cordiales,

Bridget Bailey

**No quisiera molestarle pero…**

Escrito el 25 de Julio de 2007

Querido Chandra:

No he tenido noticias de usted en mucho tiempo, espero que se encuentre bien. Soy consciente de que usted es un hombre muy ocupado y que tal vez mis mensajes suenen como las elucubraciones de una loca británica pero es que usted es la única persona con la que puedo conversar sobre esto.

Mis síntomas parecen que empeoran constantemente y hasta ha empezado a afectar a mi capacidad para realizar mi trabajo. Uno de mis colegas se dio cuenta de que en algunos momentos yo me "desconecto" cuando tengo una visión. Yo confiaré en él; pero hemos sido rivales en el pasado, y tal vez él use esto para su propio beneficio. Usted me dio esperanzas cuando creyó mi historia y me aseguró que yo no me estaba imaginando mi habilidad. Pero ahora las cosas han empeorado, ya que mi habilidad se manifiesta varias veces al día. Incluso ya no puedo usar algunas de mis prendas de vestir, porque ahora veo las horribles fábricas donde han sido fabricadas con solo rozarlas. Me aterra que solo sea cuestión de tiempo antes que tenga una terrible visión en la corte, mientras estoy manipulando, como generalmente lo hago, las pruebas de algún caso.

Por favor, ayúdeme Chandra, por favor, Estoy desesperada. ¡Si no puedo aprender a controlar mis visiones, entonces tal vez me vuelva loca!

Bridget

**Re: Me temo que tengo tristes noticias**

Escrito el 1 de Agosto de 2007

Estimado Dr. Suresh:

Lamento mucho lo que escuché sobre su padre, nosotros solo intercambiamos un par de E-mails; pero él me causó la impresión de que era un hombre sincero, inteligente y generoso. Sus palabras me ayudaron a mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba. No sé lo que habría hecho si él no me hubiera ayudado del modo en que lo hizo.

Es bueno saber que usted comparte su pasión por la investigación sobre humanos con "habilidades especiales". Yo le ayudaré en lo que pueda; pero me temo que no soy capaz de hacer pública mi habilidad debido a la naturaleza de mi trabajo y agradecería que nuestra correspondencia se mantuviera en la más estricta confidencialidad.

Le estoy muy agradecida por su oferta de ayudarme a explorar mi propia habilidad y planeo realizarlo pronto. Mientras tanto haré todo lo que pueda para no molestarlo con mis problemas y darle algo de tiempo para que sanen sus propias heridas.

Saludos cordiales,

Bridget

**He tenido otra visión hoy**

Escrito el 8 de Agosto de 2007

Querido Mohinder:

He tenido una visión en la sala de juicios el día de hoy, tal como lo temía. Era un caso de fraude sin importancia; algo rematadamente sencillo (rastros de un papel con la firma falsificada en todas partes). Hice mi procesamiento del caso y gané. Pero mientras revisaba el caso de la demandada, sostuve una parte de la prueba de esta, observándola (para confirmar que había sido la firma de ella en los hechos fraudulentos) y tuve una visión de la mujer con sus hijos. En un momento supe que ella solo quería pagar una deuda de un curso universitario para salir de un trabajo arruinado y darles un poco de decencia a las vidas de sus hijos.

La cosa es que ella es culpable según "la palabra de la ley" pero aún me cuestiono sobre si era correcto llevarla hasta un veredicto de culpabilidad. Sé que mi trabajo es hacer más firme el caso y que depende del jurado si decide sobre su culpabilidad, no yo. Pero me preocupa que, si empiezo a identificarme con cada uno de los acusados, entonces no podré seguir realizando adecuadamente mi trabajo.

Lo que realmente más me inquietó, fue la intensidad de la visión. No fue solo una imagen mental, realmente lo sentí, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por la vida de esa mujer. Me preocupa lo que estoy imaginándome acerca de esta "facultad" porque parece estar desarrollándose del modo en el que yo temía que sucediera. Tal vez es algo psicosomático (¡No es que esté cualificada para diagnosticarme a mí misma!)

Y para rematar el día, perdí mi teléfono móvil. ¡Típico!

Saludos cordiales,

Bridget Bailey

**Gracias**

Escrito el 15 de Agosto de 2007

Gracias Mohinder, su sensatez me da esperanzas.

Supongo que tiene sentido que una "habilidad" pueda hacerse más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Y si cree que mi control sobre ésta irá mejorando también, es un gran alivio. ¡Quizás aprenda a detener estas visiones de una vez por todas!

Espero que ocurra pronto debido a que estoy a punto de comenzar el caso más grande de toda mi carrera hasta ahora. Es sobre un asesinato que está obteniendo una cobertura nacional de los medios en el Reino Unido. Por lo que, ¡voy a tener que ser muy vaga sobre los detalles y cambiar algunos nombres para proteger la confidencialidad de los implicados y su culpabilidad/inocencia! Seré la que lo procesará (como es corriente) y hay una posible promoción esperándome si es que gano.

He observado al abogado de la defensa en la vista preliminar, él es un hombre mayor llamado Will Harrison. Es rudo, aburrido y su arrugado traje debe de ser casi tan viejo como él. Él había llegado tarde y no tenía sus notas en orden, me recuerda a Colombo pero sin el ingenio. El demandado (llamémoslo John Smith) esta acusado de asesinar a su esposa y todas las pruebas lo apuntan como responsable. Tengo un co-consejero incluso, su nombre es Vince, él es de quien te había mencionado antes. Creo que es un poco tramposo pero su historial de éxito es casi tan bueno como el mío y quiere ganar el caso al menos tanto como yo.

Espero que mis visiones no interfieran. Esta podría ser una oportunidad única, no quisiera unirme al "club de los trajes arrugados" tan pronto.

Gracias de nuevo,

Bridget Bailey

**Mi mundo se cae a pedazos**

Escrito el 22 de Agosto de 2007

Mohinder, perdóname por hacerte cargar con todas estas cosas; pero es que no hay nadie más que me pueda entender. Hace un par de días algo terrible me sucedió. Recientemente acabo de recuperarme para poder enviarte este E–mail.

Era cerca del fin de la semana pasada, en el primer día del juicio. Vince y yo habíamos decidido ir a lo serio, tratar de obtener una reacción emocional del demandado al mostrarle el vestido ensangrentado de su esposa; pero justo cuando tomé la prueba de las manos de Vince, fui instantáneamente consumida por la visión más poderosa que he tenido hasta ahora.

Dejé la sala de la corte completamente y me hallé a mí misma en un parque típico de Londres en la noche. Estaba sujetando a una mujer, contra el piso, por sus hombros. Ella gritaba y se retorcía, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. Estaba llena de ira, excitación, extasiada. Yo la sacudía y la golpeaba contra el suelo; pero ella no se callaba. Busqué una roca, una pesada y la levanté sobre mi cabeza…

Entonces regresé a la sala de la corte, me faltaba el aliento, veía todo desenfocado. Caí sobre mis rodillas con los pensamientos y emociones de otras personas todavía recorriendo mi cabeza. Ese sentimiento de verdadero gozo al matar me llenó de terror y repugnancia, así que mi cuerpo respondió estremeciéndose, retorciéndose y vomitando.

El juez inmediatamente aplazó la sesión del día. No he regresado ahí desde entonces. Mohinder, pienso que no soy capaz de enfrentarme a esto. Yo nunca había hecho tal espectáculo antes. Por favor, si hay algo que no me haya dicho, cualquier cosa que tal vez me ayude, por favor, por favor avísame. Creo que estoy empezando a desesperarme.

Bridget

**Más información sobre mis visiones**

Escrito el 29 de Agosto de 2007

Hola Mohinder, lamento si mi último E-mail parecía un poco melodramático pero me alegra tener un oyente comprensivo. He hecho lo que me sugeriste y empecé a escribir mis experiencias en un bloc de notas. También me he dado un tiempo para pensar en mi visión de la semana pasada ahora que puedo distanciarme un poco de todo eso.

Esta visión fue la más fuerte que he tenido hasta ahora. Fue como una experiencia extra corpórea, estaba dentro de la cabeza del asesino. Sus deseos, sus emociones. O al menos espero que hayan sido sus emociones; por terrible que fuera. ¡Podría haber sido peor imaginar que hubiera disfrutado con una experiencia como esa!

Esta "habilidad" que poseo parece tener una innegable predisposición a lo que más temo que pueda ocurrir. Después de decir que no debo de simpatizarme con un acusado, tengo una experiencia sobre él. ¿Qué diría Freud sobre esto? Al menos no siento simpatía por el Sr. Smith especialmente ahora que sé de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Además, Vince ha estado trabajando a mis espaldas. Le dije que me llamara si pasaba cualquier cosa en el caso mientras yo me recuperaba; pero no he recibido ningún contacto en ningún momento. Lo primero que descubrí cuando regresé a la firma fue que Vince había dispuesto llamar a un testigo extra y a un experto forense, con quienes supongo él ya ha hablado (a pesar de que lo niega). Estoy segura que Vince quiere atribuirse toda la Gloria cuando esto acabe.

Espero oír de ti pronto,

Bridget

**Jugando con mi nuevo teléfono**

Escrito el 5 de Septiembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, mi teléfono de recambio ya llegó. En realidad estoy enviándole este E-mail desde la cima del Ojo de Londres ¡Qué maravilla de tecnología moderna!

He tenido otra visión en el trabajo el día de hoy, aunque "visión" tal vez no sea la palabra adecuada para este caso. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y estaba dirigiéndome a un teléfono público durante uno de los recesos para decirle "feliz cumpleaños" pero en el momento en el que levanté el auricular fui absorbida por una visión (era un poco tranquilo, agradables sensaciones, esta vez). Pude ver claramente a Vince hablando por ese mismo teléfono, y hubo algo más, esto es lo nuevo: ¡Sonido! Pude escuchar cada palabra que Vince decía.

Solo obtuve la mitad de la conversación; pero estoy segura de que él estaba hablando con uno de los testigos de nuestro caso y dándole algunos consejos sobre cómo responder las preguntas. Preparar a los testigos es una práctica común pero me irrita que Vince lo haga a mis espaldas. Aún así, esto me ha mostrado que tal vez pueda usar mi talento en mi propio beneficio…

Espero oír de ti pronto,

Bridget

**Obteniendo algo de control**

Escrito el 12 de Septiembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, parece que tu visita a la India te ha dado nuevas perspectivas. Me alegra que hayas decidido continuar con el trabajo de tu padre porque tengo la impresión de que voy a necesitar de tus consejos muy pronto.

Si pudieras descubrir cómo tu padre realizaba sus exámenes; ¿Serías capaz de evaluarme a mí? Creo que estoy empezando a ganar algo de control sobre mi habilidad. Cuando era el receso de la corte para almorzar decidí salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Después de deambular sin un objetivo fijo me encontré a mi misma parada frente a un edificio con una placa que informaba que Charles Lamb había trabajado ahí. Charles fue un abogado y un miembro de la misma corporación que yo (cerca de cien años atrás). Al tocarlo fui ligeramente introducida a una especie de "sueño" o "visión" donde un hombre joven, probablemente Charles Lamb, estaba hablando con mucho entusiasmo con un amigo sobre la naturaleza de La Verdad. Fue como estar en una obra de teatro, fue una experiencia increíble y liberadora, de hecho estoy emocionada de imaginar qué otras cosas soy capaz de extraer con mis visiones.

En un enfoque más serio me pregunto si debo de tratar de utilizar mi habilidad para descubrir qué es lo que trama Vince. Él está conspirando en mis espaldas, hablando con los testigos y ha estado guardándose una gran cantidad de pruebas recientemente. Creo que él sabe algo más sobre el acusado que yo. Voy a tener que ser ingeniosa sobre esto.

Deséame suerte,

Bridget

**Serios problemas en el día de hoy**

Escrito el 19 de Septiembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, mi habilidad casi logra que me expulsen hoy de la corte.

Mis sospechas eran correctas, Vince hizo llamar al experto forense para el interrogatorio. Absolutamente todo había sido preparado de antemano, como si estuviera viendo una representación musical {_pantomime_, en inglés}. Mientras Vince estaba en plena juicio, yo estaba examinando la prueba que él había mostrado. Un reloj de pulsera roto captó mi atención. Tan pronto como lo palpé, sentí ese familiar vértigo y sensación de desplome y entré de lleno en una visión de la escena del asesinato. Pero, por alguna razón, aún podía seguir escuchando al experto forense exponiendo, tal cual si narrara mi visión. Describió la mancha de sangre estampada contra el árbol tal y como la vi, declaraba que la pauta de la mancha era consistente con un impacto desde detrás. Pero pude ver claramente a la víctima echada sobre su espalda cuando la roca cayó sobre su cabeza.

La visión terminó y me percaté de que involuntariamente me había levantado y vociferado alguna cosa. No estoy segura de lo que fue, pero ciertamente llamó la atención de toda la sala. Aclaré mi garganta y cuidadosamente propuse al experto forense que el rastro de sangre podría haber sido ocasionado de la manera en que mi visión me había sugerido. Tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Por un momento, estaba bastante satisfecha de mí misma. Incluso ignoré olímpicamente las insistentes miradas, como puñales, de Vince. Pero luego el juez me dijo que si intentaba socavar mi propio caso una vez más. ¡Sería expulsada del tribunal por desacato!

¡Desacato! ¡¿Yo?! A mí que nunca he sido acusada de desacato. Siempre he intentado mantenerme en el nivel más alto de profesionalidad. ¡Me han golpeado donde más duele! Supongo que debería estar agradecida de que pudiera arreglármelas con mi visión, en el tribunal, mejor que la última vez.

También he podido ver lo que Vince ha hecho hasta ahora. Básicamente ha preparado todo para ganar este caso, él sólo. Siempre he sido ambiciosa en mi carrera profesional, pero no hasta el punto de pervertir el curso de la justicia. Creo que debería ponerme, del lado de la acusación, no porque quiera "ganar", que si quiero. Si no porque realmente creo que así se hace la justicia. La pregunta más preocupante es, ¿realmente estoy en el lado correcto?

Espero oír de ti pronto,

Bridget

**Pasó algo en mi mente**

Escrito el 26 de Septiembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, he estado pensando todo el rato en este caso de asesinato. La culpabilidad de John Smith era evidente desde el principio. Pero si se trata de un caso tan claro, ¿Por qué Vince es tan mezquino que intenta engañar al tribunal? Pero, si John Smith es inocente, ¿Por qué su abogado defensor, Will Harrison, no ha expuesto alguna prueba más contundente?

Esto me inspira sentimientos contradictorios acerca de todo el caso. Creo que la única cosa que puedo hacer es mantener a Vince bajo control y poner el caso en el rumbo correcto, será duro pero justo, dejaré la sentencia final al jurado. Tan sólo debo esperar que el sistema haga su trabajo…

Bueno, eso es lo que me contó mi mentor, al menos. Volví a mi pensión para encontrarme con él, no habíamos hablado en años pero hice mi periodo de pasante con él cuando comencé en esto. Él es un fiscal de gran éxito aunque me pregunto si su adhesión al "sistema" es su manera particular de impulsar la responsabilidad ética en los jurados.

La Pensión Lincoln es un edificio muy antiguo, uno de los primeros que se construyó con el propósito de estudiar y practicar la Ley en este país. Imaginé que estaría repleto de cosas con las que podría evocar alguna de mis visiones. He probado con varios de los libros encuadernados en cuero (algunos de ellos son verdaderas antigüedades). E incluso probé a tocar la primera piedra del edificio, que fue colocada por el famoso escritor John Donne. Nada. Quizás sean artefactos demasiado antiguos para que pueda leer algo en ellos.

Espero oír de ti pronto,

Bridget

**Más experimentos**

Escrito el 26 de Septiembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, he estado experimentado de nuevo con mis visiones. Fui a una tienda de antigüedades que hay a la vuelta de la esquina de mi bloque de apartamentos. Era un pequeño local atestado de lo que parecían desechos. Creo que me extendería en la definición si lo llamara "antigüedades". La tienda presentaba en su escaparate, doce sopletes (¡eh!), una máscara de gas, una plancha antigua con un tabla de planchar y un peluche en forma de abeja (con una nota diciendo "Por favor, llévame a casa"). Estuve un buen rato sin embargo.

No pude obtener visiones de todas las cosas que tocaba, pero tuve unas pocas sensaciones. Nada tan poderoso como todas las anteriores, mas bien era como si "pelara" {_skimming_ en inglés, como un cazador desollando la piel de un animal} la superficie de las memorias de dichos objetos. He realizado un pedido de varios artículos de un sitio de Internet que se dedica a las subastas, así que tal vez pueda ofrecerte un interesante test acerca de mi "habilidad". ¡Voy a poder saber como está desarrollándose!

El caso también está progresando. Así como la determinación de Vince para echar a perder todo el proceso legal y la incompetencia de Harrison. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si puedo confiar en que el "sistema" funcione. He decidido hablar con Harrison en lo más pronto posible.

Cuídate,

Brida

**Hablé con Harrison hoy**

Escrito el 3 de Octubre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, parece que últimamente te están pasando demasiadas cosas en tu vida. Si mis E-mails son una distracción indeseable, házmelo saber. Aprecio tu ayuda pero estoy segura que puedo combatir mis propias batallas, si fuera necesario.

Acorralé a Harrison después de la sesión de hoy y le hice unas cuantas preguntas. Él se mostró evasivo, afirmó que no sabía nada respecto al arma del crimen (la roca de mi visión) y permitió descubrir su estrategia (era predecible). Pero mientras estábamos hablando colocó su ajado y maltratado maletín en un asiento próximo a mí, justamente lo suficiente cerca para que yo lo tocara…

¡Guau! Este maletín sí que había viajado lo suyo. Lo vi cuando estaba nuevo, cuando Will estaba siendo llamado a voces en un bar, todavía era un entusiasta y estaba en activo. Vi el transcurrir de los años. La burocracia y todos los acuerdos bajo cuerda en los que había estado presente, así como el momento en que Harrison decidió trabajar solo y sin nadie más. Finalizó la conversación diciendo que necesitaba regresar a casa con su familia. Fue triste ver cómo había ido perdiendo la capacidad de confiar en las personas, aunque el joven abogado idealista de mi visión estaba oculto detrás de esa mirada cínica. Voy a necesitar traer de vuelta al joven idealista que fue Harrison si quiero que el Sr. Smith tenga un juicio justo.

Cuídate,

Bridg

**P.D.:** El pedido de mi subasta llegó hoy. Era un sombrero de copa {_beanie hat_ en inglés} que al parecer había llevado Robbie cuando todavía tocaba en **Take That**. Yo era una fan de él en aquel entonces (¡Qué embarazoso!). De cualquier modo, obtuve una visión del sombrero y contemplé muy de cerca lo que podría llamarse como un "estafador de poca monta" de cabello sucio y grasiento. Me alegra no haber adquirido otros artículos más "íntimos" que estaban a la venta.

**Desesperada a veces…**

Escrito el 10 de Octubre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, me alegra saber que estás haciendo avances en tu investigación. Me ha encantado enterarme de que existen más individuos con "habilidades especiales", gracias por mantenerme al corriente.

Vince está llegando demasiado lejos este caso, después de mi pequeña actuación en el juzgado me siento impotente para pararle y Will lo único que hace es sentarse, con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Me preocupa que sea posible que el Sr. Smith pueda ser inocente y el sistema le condene injustamente. Después de mi anterior conversación con Harrison, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea que podría acabar igual que él, cínico y sin confianza en el sistema, si no hago algo para evitarlo.

Así que he decidido hacer algo al respecto… me colé en la oficina de Vince fuera del horario de oficina. Esperaba sacar alguna ventaja contra él y pensé que había encontrado algo así.

Había un recibo de un bar – Le eché una ojeada a su nombre en la factura – Y me figuré que podría ser algo relacionado con el caso que teníamos.

Entonces encontré algo que podría ser mucho más jugoso. Rocé unos de los documentos de su escritorio, y tuve una breve visión de Vince haciendo trizas una cosa, se le veía suspicaz, incluso sospechoso. Decidí abrir la trituradora de documentos pero Vince la había vaciado ya – Él es meticuloso, pero no tan meticuloso… Encontré una esquina desgarrada de un papel y un trozo de una etiqueta autoadhesiva dentro del triturador.

Me fui a casa hace una hora, he estado intentando obtener una visión del recibo o del trocito de papel, desde entonces. Pero sin éxito – Creo que podría acabar con una migraña.

Te contaré todo lo que vaya logrando,

Bridg

**Perjudiciales efectos secundarios**

Escrito el 17 de Octubre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, espero que tu investigación esté yendo por buen camino. ¿Has encontrado algún evolucionado cuya habilidad pudiera tener perjudiciales efectos secundarios? Pienso que muy probable que esté experimentando algunos.

He pasado los últimos días intentando desesperadamente extraer una visión del resguardo que mangué a Vince. Y conseguí lograrlo, pero creo que he tenido que pagar el precio.

Cada noche de la última semana me sentaba con la factura en mis manos, enfocando toda mi atención sobre él. Finalmente conseguí progresar y tuve una visión de Vince, en ese bar, con una joven mujer. Así que en un principio supuse que él estaba usando su "dilatada" cuenta de gastos para costearse un _encuentro privado_. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que reconocía a la mujer, aunque no podía ubicarla de dónde. Antes de que pudiera obtener algo más de la visión caí inconsciente.

Cuando logré despejarme me sobrevino una horrible migraña la cual me duró varios días. También he tenido alucinaciones, incluso. No estoy segura de si es algo que está haciendo mi habilidad, pero es como si estuviera teniendo visiones de una película de David Linch, que me hacen preguntarme si mis visiones son reales o no. ¿Estaré imaginándome una enorme conspiración de asesinato? Quizás debería de hablarlo con un psiquiatra después de todo.

Me he arrancado uno de mis cabellos tal como me sugeriste. Y te lo he enviado por correo aéreo. Espero que seas capaz de extraer el ADN que necesitas para tu test. Por favor, avísame si funciona.

Gracias,

Bridg

**¡AYUDA!**

Escrito el 24 de Octubre de 2007

Estoy en un grave problema; ¡Me he quedado encerrada en la oficina del Juez! Te estoy mandando el E-mail de nuevo por el móvil. Si sigo atascada aquí hasta mañana entonces estaré en un problema aún mayor… ¡Puedo perder mi empleo o incluso ir a **Prisión**!

Resolví el misterio de quién era la mujer que aparecía en mi visión de la factura… ¡Ella está en el Jurado! No la pude reconocer bien a la primera porque ella suele vestir muy formalmente en el tribunal. Sospechaba que Vince y ella están reuniéndose en secreto, así que seguí a Vince después de que la sesión de hoy concluyera para ver qué sucedía.

Él fue a un bar (el mismo de mi visión). Poco después, la chica del jurado se le unió. Estuve observándolos desde un Café situado al otro lado de la avenida, cómo se tomaban varios tragos (¡Logré hacer una buena foto con mi móvil!), mientras que yo tan sólo pedía unos cafés y hacía como que leía mi periódico.

Cuando ellos terminaron los estuve siguiendo de vuelta a la sala de juicios, y una vez allí entraron en la oficina en los despachos del Juez. Pensaba que todo esto era parte de un complot de Vince para amañar el caso, aunque rápidamente descubrí que ese no era exactamente su plan. Ya que lo quisiera o no iba a añadir el Voyeurismo a mi lista particular de actividades criminales. Tan sólo intentaba encontrar la manera de entrar en los despachos sin ser vista y en vez de eso he acabado encerrada por Vince en la oficina del Juez.

Sé que es muy probable sea lo más extraño que te han pedido alguna vez. Pero, ¿Podrías ayudarme para encontrar una manera de escapar de aquí? He intentado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, pero me figuro que dos cabezas piensan mejor una.

Bridg

**Tú eres un Héroe**

Escrito el 31 de Octubre de 2007

Mohinder, muchas gracias por ayudarme a escapar la pasada noche. De verdad que te debo un grandísimo favor. Tal como sospechaba debía de haber alguna llave de repuesto a mano, pero mi búsqueda estaba entorpecida porque no podía dejar evidencias de que alguien había allanado el despacho. Así que hice lo que propusiste. Probé a usar mi habilidad en algunos de los objetos de la sala que pudieran haber sido tocados recientemente; interruptores de la luz, picaportes, pasamanos, cajones del escritorio, etc… Y descubrí algo interesante. ¡Una nueva manera de usar mi habilidad!

Podía leer la "memoria superficial" {_surface memories_ en inglés} de los objetos. ¡Esto me permitía conseguir una visión de la última persona que lo hubiera tocado! Tan sólo palpé con la yema de los dedos contra la cerradura de la puerta y usé mi habilidad. ¡Y obtuve como recompensa una visión de uno de los jueces del distrito cogiendo una llave que estaba escondida encima de una estantería y que usaba para abrir la puerta con ella! Busqué y encontré la llave en el mismo lugar y pude finalmente salir. Ha sido un gran alivio.

Gracias de nuevo,

Bridg

**¡Otro Asesinato!**

Escrito el 31 de Octubre de 2007

Hola Mohinder. Ha habido otro asesinato en el Parque St James. Por lo que he podido leer en algunos periódicos gratuitos de Londres, sucedió cerca de mi casa la pasada noche. Sonaba un poco como si pudiera tratarse del mismo asesino; y si es el caso entonces John Smith podría ser inocente…

Me siento como si hubiera estado todo este tiempo huyendo de mi misma y evadiendo mi responsabilidad. Y puede que le haya costado la vida de otra persona.

Tengo que hacerlo mucho mejor que las pasadas semanas. Si debo hacer desacato en el tribunal, desobedecer las leyes una segunda vez para echar por tierra mi propio caso y empezar a tomarme más en serio mis "habilidades" sobrenaturales que mi confianza en el sistema legal… ¡hacerlo al modo tradicional no va a funcionar para nada! Tal vez, esto me ha cambiado, esto es nuevo para mí, y finalmente comprendo qué es lo que debo hacer ahora. Necesito un plan, aparte de alguna cosa más, el sistema judicial va ha necesitar una pequeña ayudita…

Deséame suerte,

Bridg

**Estoy divirtiéndome con esto**

Escrito el 7 de Noviembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, así que el test ha dado positivo. Excelente.

Eso me ha subido el ánimo un poco por el momento. Sé que debería aliviarme lo que significa para mí, pero no me sirve de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

Ya tengo mi plan de "ataque". La primera cosa de la lista es mandar a paseo a Vince, echarle de una vez del caso. Le enviado un E-mail esta misma mañana con la incriminadora foto adjuntada (mi nuevo teléfono está siendo muy pero, que muy útil; La imagen es tan buena que incluso se puede leer la etiqueta de la botella de vino). Me he pasado varias horas pensando algún comentario ingenioso o amenazante que poner en el E-mail, esto es lo que al final he puesto:

Hola Vince, en respuesta a las preguntas que tienes en mente, no dudes, estrújate la cabeza.

{Aquí estaría la foto}

Sí, soy yo, Bridget.

Sí, te quiero fuera del caso.

Sí, te estoy chantajeando.

Ha funcionado, para la hora del almuerzo él _no se encontraba muy bien_. Se ha marchado con síntomas evidentes de estrés. ¡Sííííí! Lo siguiente en la lista es construir una defensa mejor para el Sr. Smith y para ello necesito a Harrison…

Bridg

**Defendiendo a John Smith**

Escrito el 14 de Noviembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, no he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo. Espero que estés bien y que tu investigación vaya por buen camino.

Estoy trabajando en la defensa de John Smith. En su declaración decía que se había citado con su esposa en el Parque St. James, pero salió tarde del trabajo y cuando finalmente llegó al punto de encuentro, su esposa había fallecido. La estuvo buscando, y en último lugar encontró su cuerpo tendido en la maleza, después de intentar revivirla llamó a una ambulancia. Desafortunadamente, eso hizo de John el primer sospechoso por su proximidad a la víctima, además de que fue el que la encontró y estaba cubierto de su sangre cuando la policía le encontró.

No hay muchas opciones. No puedo aparentar que estoy saboteando mi propio caso (si bien es cierto que lo estoy haciendo) y no voy a volver a los interrogatorios de testigos. Eso me deja sólo con el pedacito de etiqueta que encontré en la trituradora de Vince, como única pista. No fue fácil ni agradable, pero pude obtener una visión de Vince retirando la etiqueta de una bolsa de pruebas de la policía y reemplazándola por otra distinta cuando la prueba fue llevada al archivo, y llevaba a un lugar equivocado. Harrison nunca podría encontrarla incluso si conociera su existencia. He anotado el número de prueba de mi visión y lo he guardado en mi teléfono móvil.

¡Siguiente paso infiltrarme en la comisaría!

Bridg

**Misión completada**

Escrito el 14 de Noviembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, acabo de volver de mi incursión a la estación de policía.

Me fui sin un plan en mente, tan sólo esperaba que mi entrenamiento y mi habilidad pudieran concederme una oportunidad. Soy afortunada después de todo, una inacabada taza de café enfrente de la ventanilla de entrada me dio una visión de un abogado y la recepcionista que le dejaba paso para visitar a su cliente suyo en custodia. Me inventé una razón para necesitar ver a ese abogado y la recepcionista me dejó pasar sin dar más explicaciones. Confié en que mi elegante traje, mi lujoso maletín y la impresión de que sabía a dónde me estaba dirigiendo, crearan un efectivo escudo ante las preguntas de cualquiera y funcionaran como distracción a la vista.

Encontré el archivo de pruebas sin muchos problemas, pero estaba cerrado con un código de seguridad. Así que usé mi nuevo "truco" para leer la memoria superficial y vi a la última persona que uso el pequeño teclado y qué código PIN tenía. Logré entrar con facilidad.

Tenía el número de las dos pruebas que Vince había estado ocultando, una era la roca (¡La de mi visión!) y la otra era un suéter ensangrentado, que supuse sería del asesino, en vez de la víctima, por el tamaño.

Informé del equívoco en las bolsas de pruebas y encargué que las prepararan tan pronto como fuera posible. Aunque debo admitir que tengo sentimientos muy perturbadores acerca de las visiones que estos objetos me pueden dar…

Cuídate,

Bridg

**Visiones de las pruebas**

Escrito el 21 de Noviembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, aprecio muchísimo que te esfuerces tanto en mantener el contacto con tus E-mail. Me entretienen tus avances y quizás podamos comparar mis experiencias cuando las cosas se hayan calmado del todo. Esta semana la pasé de una manera un poco traumática, durante dos horas en las que estuve extrayendo visiones de las nuevas pruebas. No se puede decir que sea una experta controlando mi habilidad, pero he podido aislar la memoria superficial de los objetos y escarbar más profundo hasta memorias más antiguas (aunque eso requiere una mayor concentración).

La roca me dio una visión del asesino. No pude reconocerlo, pero definitivamente no era Smith. No es que sea una gran ayuda para la defensa del caso (aunque si la investigación se reabre puede que sea capaz de dar una descripción anónima a la policía, mediante un chivatazo).

El suéter ensangrentado me dio dos visiones muy útiles. Vi al asesino llevándolo cuando cometió el homicidio y cuando lo tiró a una de las papeleras del parque. Si Smith fue el asesino para qué ocultaría el suéter incriminador y luego volvería a la escena para acabar manchándose sus ropas de nuevo. Eso, afortunadamente, no tiene sentido, lo que puede ayudar a sembrar una duda razonable en el jurado. Y además tuve otra visión de la esposa de John arañando el rostro de su asesino con sus uñas haciéndole una profunda marca. La uña debió de romperse, pero no hay registro alguno de eso en los informes del caso, así que tal vez necesite volver a la escena del crimen y quizás llevar a un SOCO (la versión británica de los CSI) conmigo.

También voy a enviarle un anónimo E-mail a Will para hacerle saber que hay nuevas pruebas disponibles. No puedo contarle acerca de mis visiones. Sólo espero que él se las ingenie con las nuevas pruebas de una manera efectiva.

Cuídate,

Bridg

**¡Qué frustrante!**

Escrito el 28 de Noviembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, me alegra oír que sigues vivo y estás bien.

Esta semana ha sido muy frustrante. Poco a poco me he ido alejando de la línea de acusación de Vince en la que se apoyaba que Smith tenía medio y motivos. Él pensaba que si podía probar el "Cómo" y el "Por qué", el Jurado podría llegar a un veredicto de culpabilidad. Logré poner inadvertidamente en duda el "Cómo" cuando interrumpí al experto forense. Así que estoy reconstruyendo mi acusación sobre la base de que nadie más pudo haber cometido el asesinato. Si fomento en el Jurado la creencia de que nadie más pudo haber cometido el asesinato, y después se presentan pruebas que una tercera persona pone a la luz y que contradicen mi acusación, llegaré a una **duda razonable** (esto es motivo de absolución en las cortes británicas).

Todo eso está muy bien, pero… Will no ha cambiado su defensa. Todavía sigue intentando convencer al jurado de la veracidad de la cuartada de Smith. Me inquietaba que pudiera suceder.

Lo peor es que Vince ha vuelto a reaparecer. No sé si estaba representando los intereses de otra persona o sólo es que está vengándose adrede. Nos cruzamos por los pasillos cuando volvía de la firma de abogados, para aparentemente amenazarme diciendo que acabaré siendo "la que haga café para los perdedores (Harrison) durante el resto de mi vida".

La parte positiva es que obtuve el permiso del tribunal para revisar la escena del crimen, con un SOCO. Y acabamos encontrando el fragmento de una uña de la víctima. Ha ido derecho al laboratorio de pruebas, pero esperamos que se confirma que las uñas pertenecen a la víctima y, quizás, aparezca algo del ADN del asesino al que arañó en la cara.

Cuídate,

Bridg

**¡No te lo vas a creer!**

Escrito el 5 de Diciembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, espero que te encuentres bien.

La sesión de hoy comenzó igual que los días anteriores, yo me estaba resignando a sentarme impotentemente en el juzgado mientras Will "azotaba su caballo muerto" {_Flog the dead horse_] en inglés es una frase hecha que quiere decir, seguir haciendo algo que no lleva a nada} de defensa y pensando que John Smith iría a prisión por un crimen que no cometió. Justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar más. Vince irrumpió en la sala del tribunal gritando "¡Las pruebas están falseadas, las pruebas están falseadas!" {_Mistrial_ en inglés} Grandísimo hijo de P... pensé que iba a revelar todas mis últimas actividades a la corte, pero en vez de ello empezó a acusarnos de que estábamos colaborando, Will y yo, para pervertir el curso de la justicia. Lo que vino después fue increíble.

Vince empezó a despotricar {_gibbering_ no he sabido traducirlo mejor} acerca de cómo Will y yo estábamos trabajando conjuntamente y de qué manera escondíamos pruebas, en nuestros encuentros secretos. Miré al otro lado del tribunal a Harrison para ver cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Y, entonces, delante de mis ojos, comenzó a enderezar su postura. Gradualmente se puso de pie y por su lenguaje corporal capté que había tomado una firme decisión acerca de algo.

El Juez exigió que le diéramos una explicación acerca de esas acusaciones. Y Will, educada y profesionalmente, dijo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo Vince, y a su vez pedía un breve receso para averiguar más acerca de esas pruebas desaparecidas. Le sugerí al Juez que Vince estaba incurriendo en desacato, lo cual provocó que entrara en una especie de rabia desaforada. Comenzó a arrojar sillas a su alrededor, lanzó varios documentos al piso, gritando y berreando como un perturbado. Los alguaciles le sacaron a la fuerza de la sala del tribunal... ¡Y a duras penas pude aguantarme las ganas de reírme, por la cara que puso!

Después del receso, Harrison presentó esa "nueva evidencia", incluyendo los resultados del laboratorio que confirmaban que la uña pertenecía a la víctima y que el ADN que contenía no era de Smith…

No sabremos el resultado de las últimas deliberaciones del jurado hasta mañana… ¡Así que, dedos cruzados!

Cuídate,

Bridg

**¡Sí!**

Escrito el 5 de Diciembre de 2007

Hola Mohinder, me alegra escuchar que sobrevivisteis. Por lo poco que me contaste has tenido mucha suerte de seguir con vida.

Bueno, las buenas noticias son que perdí el caso. ¡Jamás pensé que diría eso en mi vida!

Después del veredicto, Will me preguntó si me apetecería tomar unas copas con él. Así que fuimos al bar favorito de Vince – me divertí con la ironía. Y Will se disculpó por hacerse el tonto en el tribunal, pero me explicó que necesitaba asegurarse de que yo no le estaba manipulando. Y que el arranque de Vince en la sala le había despejado las dudas acerca de mí.

Por supuesto que he dejado pasar mi oportunidad para el ascenso que estaba en juego al comienzo del proceso. Pero, extrañamente, me da completamente igual. Ésta experiencia me ha dejado un poco insegura acerca de mi devenir. Proseguir con mi carrera de abogada ya no me parece una idea tan atractiva como antes. Y mi habilidad, aunque es muy útil, puede llevarme a asumir el rol de Juez, Jurado y Verdugo en cada caso que tome.

Se abren ante mis ojos muchos caminos para mí. Quizás trabaje en casos de defensa, Harrison me comentó que siempre hay trabajo para los abogados dotados con un gran sentido de la ética (!) en su firma. O tal vez trabajar más en _pro bono_, protegiendo a aquellos que más lo pueden necesitar. O quizás podría combinar mi experiencia legal con las oportunidades que me ofrece mi don y…

¡Convertirme en una perfecta criminal!

Estoy de broma, por supuesto.

En cualquier caso, siento que un nuevo capítulo de mi vida ha comenzado. Empiezo a ver mi "habilidad" como un regalo en vez de cómo una maldición. No estoy muy preocupada por mi carrera, una brillante chica como yo se las puede apañar con todo lo que se me eche encima. Siento que un mundo repleto de posibilidades se ha abierto ante mí. Pero todo podría haber sido muy diferente si no hubieras respondido a mis E-mails. Así que, Mohinder, gracias por todo.

Creo que la primera cosa que voy a hacer es tomarme unas vacaciones. No he tenido ni una en casi cinco años, ¿cómo se estará en Nueva York en esta época del año?

Cuídate,

Bridg

* * *

Esta es otra de las heroínas de la serie, ya son unas cuantas desde Charlie Andrews, con un poder muy prometedor y un final muy abrupto a manos de unos guionistas muy malos…


End file.
